Broken Hearts
by animexluva13
Summary: A Will and Emma fanfic. This is my first Glee fanfic! Tragic oneshot Warning: Contains Violence! COMPLETE! Maybe I'll make a sequel. Update 10.2.11: This story has been continued! go check it out, new author's note inside!
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written anything for about a year so sorry for my inexperience! This idea just popped into my head last night so i wrote it. I intended it to continue to be a full on story, but knowing how i rarely have time to work on stuff i might just leave it here. But my decision is also based on Reviews!

* * *

The mall was bustling with shoppers, teenagers hanging out at random areas with friends, and families sitting at the food court. Walking hand in hand was a couple in the midst of it all, talking and smiling.

Emma and Will made their way over to the directory. As they approached, the song "Safety Dance" could be heard on the speakers coming from the music vendor underneath the overpass. They walked over to the vendor and Will started flipping through the CDs. He stopped at a particular CD and smiled to himself.

"What is it?" Emma asked curiously.

He took out the CD and flipped it so Emma could see the cover.

_The Thong Song_

Emma blushed as Will laughed and placed the CD back in its place. He continued flipping through as Emma watched him with a grin on her face. He could get really caught up in his music.

"Honey, didn't you say we had dinner reservations to get to?" Emma asked, "And you still haven't told me where we are going."

Will looked up and put on a fake shocked expression, "What kind of surprise would that be?" He said in a fake tone of disbelief. He winked at her and continued looking through the CDs.

Emma sighed, but with a smile on her face. Will had already given her a great birthday: Breakfast in bed, a beautiful green dress (which she was currently wearing), a picnic in the park with the glee kids and a trip to the mall as they waited for their dinner reservations at a restaurant she had yet to discover.

"Oh, this is my jam!" Will said suddenly.

"Not Christopher Cross again is it?" Emma asked with a chuckle.

Will looked at her in confusion, then as realization set in he laughed and said "No silly," placing a kiss on the tip of her nose and tapping it lightly with his finger.

He turned back to the stereo and inserted the CD. Emma waited and _Just the Way You Are _began playing.

She smiled at him and he took her hand and began dancing with her.

"Everyone's staring, Will." Emma whispered.

Will just smiled and kept them dancing. He began to sing along,

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

Emma is so happy, she doesn't care if anyone stares.

They are caught in each other's gazes when suddenly,

"Schuester!"

They snap out of their little world and turn to see Carl standing at the foot of the escalator.

Even though he is at least 15 feet away from them, they can see the anger in his features.

"If I can't have her, no one can"

Everyone gasps and screams as Carl pulls out a gun and points it in Emma and Will's direction.

Instinctively, Will steps in front of Emma and the gun is shot. Emma screams as Will falls to the ground clutching the left side of his chest. He tries to keep himself from falling entirely on the floor using his right hand. Carl lets out a loud groan of frustration and makes his way over to them. Emma is kneeling behind Will trying to help hold him up, tears streaming down her face. Emma reflexively put her hands up in front of her to protect herself from Carl. Carl grabs her and throws her to the ground to the side, away from Will.

The mall is chaos. People are screaming and running leaving Will, Emma, and Carl in the middle of it all.

"Always getting in the way," Carl growls, pointing the gun to Will's head.

"Carl, no!" Emma screams, sobbing and unable to do much else.

Carl kicks Will in the stomach and Will is lying on the ground in pain.

"Tell me Will, was it worth it?" Carl kicks him again and this time Will coughs out blood and is having trouble breathing.

"Will!" Emma screams.

Carl turns his attention to her and yells "Shut up!"

Turning back to Will he whispers, "seeing the predicament you're in now, if I were you, I'd say that this slut isn't worth any man's time, let alone his life."

He walks up to her and points the gun at the forehead. She sees tears of rage in his eyes.

Emma stares at him with pure hatred, tears streaming.

"You broke my heart," Carl says.

His finger tightens around the trigger and Emma closes her eyes.

"I love you, Will"

* * *

Okay so Review Please!


	2. Author's Note

**Alright Everyone! I've gotten some pretty awesome feedback to this story so I've been thinking of how to continue this withOUT messing it up for you guys. I came up with something. I have come up with a sort of continuation of this story and it begins with the new story I posted: ****Broken Hearts: Will**** and I hope the title will make more sense when you read that one. I will be posting different stories, all continuations of this one, in different ways…. Confusing huh? Sorry. But give me a chance and read it! :) Thank You!**


End file.
